1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fish hook setters and specifically to fish setters which are manually released so as to jog the fishing rod, jerk the fishing line and set a fish hook in the mouth of a fish.
2. Prior Art
Fishermen frequently desire not to hold a fishing rod but to rest it against an object, waiting until they detect a fish nibbling at the bait and then, to pick up the rod, jog the fishing rod to jerk the fishing line and set the fish hook in the mouth of a fish. Other fishermen may prefer the patented devices wherein a fish tugging at a fishing line, releases a mechanism that jogs the fishing rod and jerks the fishing line, hopefully to automatically set the fish hook in the mouth of the fish. Such fish hook setting devices are frequently insensitive to a fish nibbling at the bait and do not automatically release the mechanism that jogs the fishing rod and in so doing jerks the fishing line. Some of the devices are so sensitive to fish nibbling at the bait that the mechanism jogs the fishing rod before the fish attempts to swallow the bait, and in so doing fails to set the fish hook in the fish's mouth.
What is missing is the educated judgement of the fishermen who may know by watching the bending of the fishing rod, or the jerking of the fishing line, at just what point the rod should be jogged to jerk the fishing line and to set the fish hook in the mouth of the fish.